


Ribbon and Lace

by IneffableWitch



Series: Silence & Empty Violence [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Stretching, communication -- yeah I know it's muriel but they ARE, he's just as surprised about it as you are, muriel has a thing for the apprentice in lace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableWitch/pseuds/IneffableWitch
Summary: “Then -- please? Sleep with me.”A careful hand through her hair, unraveling her braid. “....Okay.”She squirmed. “No -- just. But -- only if you want to Muriel!”“I do want to.” And there’s almost a laugh in his voice.“I don’t know what I’m doing.”“That’s obvious.”“Hey!”
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Muriel/Rosier
Series: Silence & Empty Violence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582159
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Ribbon and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> a SOFT boy. I love him. Nadia is next. As always -- please comment if you can so I know if I'm doing this right. Or just to leave requests/prompts.

Muriel still didn’t quite believe she wanted him. Even when she was sitting in his lap kissing him senseless. It didn’t make sense. 

“Rosier…” he mumbled. “Stop…”

Instantly, she pulled back, hands flying away from his chest. For a second she looked like she might sit on them, but that might actually be impossible. A part of him falls a little bit more in love with her though. Because all it takes is one word. 

She’s _safe._

Somehow she knows what’s alright to push him on, and what isn’t.

“What’s wrong?” Her gray eyes were heavy and fluttering, and she was blushing prettily. Which made his skin feel a size too small. 

“...You’re new to this.”

For a long silent moment she stared at him, lips pressed together, skin practically glowing red. “I -- you aren’t?”

“No.” So, so carefully, he raised his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks. Trying to forget how fragile the bones there could be and focus only on the way she leaned into his hand and sighed. 

“I, um. I’ve read. A lot of books.” 

He blinked. Could feel his eyebrows raise at this admission as he realized what sort of book she meant. It hadn’t occurred to him that those were even a thing. “Were they good?”

The way she lifts her hands to cover her face shouldn’t strike him as adorable, but it does. And even though he can’t quite hear what she says next, he gets the idea by the sheer amount of heat she’s giving off. 

It’s a blush that could cook eggs, and he’s glad not to be the one doing it for once. 

Muriel picked her up, and walked from the armchair they’d been sharing in her palace rooms, to the bed. He set her down and reached up to pull the ties holding the curtains back and in a moment they’re in a dark little nook all their own. 

“.....Are you sure?”

His eyes are still adjusting to the dark, but maybe hers aren’t because she found his hand unerringly and tugged him closer. “Yes. I want to sleep with you.”  


Just because he doesn’t talk much doesn’t mean he can’t be a bit of an ass. It’s just harder to tell due to his excellent poker face. “We have slept together.”

Rosier groaned, and he can see well enough now that he notices her crossing her arms. Even in the close, purple darkness, he can see how red her face is. The way she was trying not to look at him. 

“I’m sorry, Muriel. I just…” her hands freed themselves and fluttered around his shoulders. Not touching. “I just want you.”

He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck. Felt her pulse jump under his lips.“Don’t be.”

She swallowed with an audible click, and ever so carefully put her hands on his shoulders. It’s a careful dance. Because she knew books weren’t going to do much to help her here -- none of them had men or women quite like Muriel in them. 

“Then -- please? Sleep with me.”

A careful hand through her hair, unraveling her braid. “....Okay.”

She squirmed. “No -- just. But -- only if you want to Muriel!”

“I do want to.” And there’s almost a laugh in his voice. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“That’s obvious.”

“Hey!”

The low rumble of his laugh against her neck made her squirm for entirely different reasons. His voice was so deep. And his laugh was so -- so lovely. 

His big, calloused hands carefully unbuttoned her blouse, revealing pale freckled skin. He couldn’t help but run his fingers over it, from sternum to stomach, marveling at how soft she was. The needy little sigh she let out made his entire body heat. And the way she was looking at him… 

“What.”

She shrugged, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. So he stopped, one hand still resting on her sternum as it rose and fell with every breath. 

“Are you sure?” she asked. So quiet. A wrinkle forming between her brows. 

Muriel leaned forward to brush his lips against hers. It was a soft kiss, but one of the very few he’d initiated. “Yes.”

She tried to follow him when he pulled away and looked at him with stars in her eyes. In a way he still didn’t know how to deal with. The blush lurking under the surface returned. And now they were both glowing at each other. 

Rosier pulled him into another kiss, shrugging out of her open blouse to press against him, skin to skin. For a moment he wasn’t quite sure what to do with his hands -- but the warmth was too much to resist. He pulled her closer, feeling the soft press of her naked breasts against his chest. 

“Rosier…” he said against her lips. 

Her hands had drifted down to his leggings and slid under the laces to run over his hip bones. Dangerously close to his arousal. He’d never been so tempted to rip an article of clothing off as he was right then. But then he might have to explain to Nadia why he needed another pair --

The low grumbling in his throat at this realization made Rosier giggle. “Do you want me to help?”

He nodded, eyes averted. Buttons he could do. Even laces. But the clothing from the Palace was a level of complicated that just ended up bewildering him. It was a minor miracle he’d gotten them on right. Real clothing had never fit him before. 

Rosier trailed kisses along his jaw, paying particular attention to each scar she found. And somehow, without even looking, loosed the leggings enough that he could slide them off if he wanted to. 

He sat back on his heels and pulled off his top first. Having hardly ever worn an actual shirt before, removing this one wasn’t remotely as embarrassing as taking off his pants in front of her. Though, despite having seen him shirtless before she was still looking at him with naked interest. She reached, tracing his musculature with gentle fingers, following the trail of hair down his stomach. Laughing when that made him flex involuntarily. 

“...You’re the worst.”

Eyes shining, she nodded and sat up fully. “Do you want me to take the rest of my clothes off first?”

His gaze dropped without him consciously deciding to and saw the way naked skin met lace and dark green silk at the waist. For some reason the contrast made his mouth go dry. She looked good in lace. Half naked. 

“...No.”

Somehow his hand had ended up at her hip, his thumb stroking where fabric and skin met. Betraying his fascination. And making her eyes slip shut. 

“Do you want to take them off?” she asked, just a little breathless. 

“Some of them.”

After a moment of thought, he rucked her skirts up over her thighs and rolled down her stockings. 

White lace and ribbon. Who needed silk ribbon on their underthings? Was it a palace thing, or did she always wear these? He decided that he was going to find out. And just as carefully as he’d removed her blouse, tugged off her drawers. Rosier lifted her hips to help him, and he noticed, had started breathing a little ragged. 

He couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pride at that.

“You want me to keep my skirts on?”

Muriel nodded wordlessly. Unable to articulate why that thought made him feel so hot.

“Lay back.”

She fell back into the pillows, looking up at him with big, trusting eyes.

He slid his hand between her thighs, pulled it up over her legs until he reached the pelvic bone. Then pulled her flush against him, adjusting her legs so they hooked over his hips and left her open against him. Her breath hitched and her hands fisted in her skirts, pulling them up higher so he could see every inch of her. 

“Relax.” Ever so carefully, he slipped a finger between them, and inside her. Hot. Wet. Tight. It made him tense, fight off a sudden surge of near-possessive need. A groan rumbled in the back of his throat. 

Rosier gasped. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her teeth were in her lip. And there was the faintest tremble to her now. “Oh.”

Gentle and slow, because he refused to hurt her, he slid deeper, twisting his hand so he could catch at her clit with his thumb. Which made her jerk and whimper, and say his name in a way no one ever had before. 

He took his time. In and out, until she was so wet it slicked her thighs and she was starting to squirm again. By the time he added a second finger she was nearly as red as the strawberries she’d fed him the night before. 

“Muriel --!”

“Rosier.” His voice came out in a low rumble he hadn’t expected. The sight of her under him… “Can you… take more?”

“Nn…” She forced her eyes open, dazed. And nodded. “Yes, please.”

A third finger. He was a large man. And -- he desperately didn’t want that to be a problem. Muriel began scissoring his fingers, pressing deeper inside of her until her hips bucked and she tried to grind against the heel of his palm. 

His name fell from her lips, and her hands fluttered, caught between wanting to touch him, and keeping hold of her skirts. He pushed them up for her when she let go to clutch at his arm and work herself against him. Fascinated by the sight. 

She’d gone swollen and pink and glistening and it was because of _him_. Just his hand was enough to make her fall to pieces. His trousers had been tight before, but now they were unbearable. He didn’t think he’d ever been so hard in his entire life, past encounters be damned. 

With each thrust of his hand, he spread his fingers just a little more. Until she cried out and arched off the bed, gripping his arm so hard she left little crescent-shaped dents in his skin. He stopped moving the same moment, watching her hips jerk and her head shake back and forth as her legs locked tightly around him. 

“Oh…” she said when at last she managed to relax. Though not entirely. Every shift made her twitch and whine softly at the reminder of what he'd just done to her. And -- his fingers were still inside her. Making her go red all over again and shiver. 

The expression on her face… sated. But wanting, too. 

“You’re... you're still dressed?”

Muriel carefully removed his hand from her --and she whined in truth this time, trying to follow his fingers -- but she couldn’t really complain because now he was sliding off the leggings and the smalls he’d been given. And for the first time, she was seeing him wholly unclothed.  


Her eyes widened at the sight of his cock when he freed it. And if she hadn’t known why he’d used his fingers on her first before, she certainly did now. But she didn’t flinch or look frightened. And when he flushed and tried to look away she reached and tugged at him until he leaned down so she could kiss him. 

“It’s okay,” she said against his lips. “I want you. So much. It’s okay --”

He swallowed hard, pulling back to look her in the eyes. There was nothing but love, and trust -- and desire. 

“Okay.” he took himself in hand and guided the head of his cock to her entrance, hissing at the heat. The sight of her eyes fluttering closed, the sound of her moaning encouragingly. It was. _So good._

“I’m ready,” she said. 

He took a moment, savoring the sight of her. Then slid inside her heat. Shuddering at how tight she still felt, and the way she gasped and clung to him. Pulling herself against his chest so they were skin to skin and their rabbiting hearts beat against each other. 

It took him several agonizing minutes to hilt himself within her and left both of them panting. Sensitive to every breath, and every flex of muscle.

The size of him… she’d never felt so filled or so hot. Like she’d fallen into lava and found it good. 

“Move, please? Muriel, it’s okay,” she mumbled. And rolled her hips against him. He made a strangled noise that shot straight to the heart of her. 

Then did as she asked. Slow at first, then with growing speed. Growing _need._ He buried his face in the side of her neck for a second time, breathing hard as he thrust into her. Reached between them and found the swollen nub of her clit to stroke and worry at until she was clinging to him and almost sobbing from the sensation.

So hot, so _intimate_. He’d never felt so close to another person like this. Never thought the sound of someone crying his name could make his cock twitch and his hips stutter. Make him forget to hide and whisper words of encouragement in someone else’s ear. 

Rosier abruptly stiffened, and went so tight he saw stars. He gripped her hips and forced himself to keep going slow. But when she started to squirm and cried out a second ( -- third?) time he didn’t have a chance. He came inside her, calling her name and thrusting erratically until his knees went wobbly and he half collapsed.. 

His arms were shaking with the effort it took to keep from crushing her under him. His eyes had never felt so heavy…

And when he tried to pull away, she whined and locked her legs around him. “Stay, _please_ \--”

Instead of moving away, he pulled her close and rolled them onto their sides. Both were breathing hard and -- were those tears streaking her cheeks? He lifted his hand, startled, brushing them away. 

“Rosier -- ?!”

“No, it’s -- it’s good. It was so good.” She nuzzled into his side and tried to squirm even closer. Something that made the both of them groan because he was still inside her. 

He loosed a long shuddering sigh, and stroked the side of her face, pressing their foreheads together. 

Her lips landed on his. And it was a long, wonderful moment before she stopped kissing him. “I love you, Muriel.”

It took a moment, but he found the blanket and pulled it over the both of them, content to hold her against him and listen to her breathing even, and slow. Feel a much gentler warmth kindle in his chest and catch fire.

“....I love you too.”

The smile against his skin told him she was still awake to hear it.


End file.
